


Everything I've Ever Wanted

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Small Moments [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also im quickly coming to realize that I have a weird habit of making Adora take her hair down, F/F, I love writing soft things that makes me just melt, Loose hair Adora rights, This fic started out as an idea about Catras feet., girl is gonna be bald before she's 30 if she's not careful, take that as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Adora discovers something new about Catra
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Small Moments [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819234
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Everything I've Ever Wanted

Adora and Catra were sitting outside at the edge of the woods near Brightmoon. They had set up a picnic, picnic basket, checked blanket, lemonade, sandwiches, the works.

Adora currently lay in Catras lap while Catra fed her strawberries. The air was warm and there was a gentle sweet smelling breeze. Adoras hair was down, something that she had recently become more comfortable with. The strands reflect gold in the sunlight as Adoras hair lay fanned across Catras tanned thighs. 

Both girls were in shorts, Adora in a red tank top and Catra in a silky button up patterned with flowers and little bees, a gift from Perfuma. She had it open down to the middle of her chest and a small black teardrop necklace hung in the gap, a gift from Adora. Their sandals lay off to the side, discarded hours before. 

Adora smiled contentedly, turning her head to the side in Catras lap as Catras hand began carding through her hair. 

"Your toes.." Adora says suddenly. Catra frowns. 

"My toes?" 

"They're all different colours on the bottom!" Adora says, giggling and sitting up. She crawls to the side and gently picks up Catras foot, making Catra tip to the side slightly, turning where she sat to extend her foot out to Adora. Adora poked a half pink half brown toe pad.

"I've never noticed before, its really cute," 

Catra laughs, reaching out and tucking a loose strand of hair behind Adoras ear, her hand lingering on the side of her face. 

"We grew up together Dora, how could you not have noticed," she says fondly 

"I don't know!" Adora responds with a giggle, running a finger down the length of Catras foot, making her shiver and jump, pulling her foot back and tucking it beside her again. 

"Hey! I'm ticklish!" 

"That I do know," Adora says with a grin, lying back down in Catras lap

Catra smiles and leans down, pressing a kiss to Adoras forehead, hand resuming playing with her hair as Adora looked up at her, eyes full of love. 

Catra sighs happily. Every word Adora said, everything she did made Catra realize again and again that this was everything she had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
